


【尊礼】血石

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish
Summary: 简介：1、谨以此文送给周防尊20191219纪念。2、本文是原人物故事背景，全文共六页，约1.3w字。3、稍虐。笔者太伤心了，文中有些比喻是相互呼应的，小伙伴们自己理解吧！
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 17





	1. 时滞

Here we are  
我们在此  
Riding the sky  
翱翔於天际  
Painting the night with sun  
和太阳一起照亮著黑夜  
You and I, Mirrors of light  
你我如明镜之光  
Twin flames of fire  
似两团孪生的火焰  
Lit in another time and place  
在另一个时空被点燃

Past and present now embrace  
过去和现在在此刻交融  
Worlds collide in inner space  
在内心世界激烈碰撞  
Unstoppable, the song we play  
我们的歌势不可挡，永不停息  
——《Star Sky》  
**************************************

时间过得快与慢，是根据参照物来判断的。爱因斯坦的相对论，将地球上所有时间和速度都囊括在其定律之内。同样的24小时，对有些人来说，是飞速消逝的一天。而对于有些人来说，度过每一分钟都显得艰难。

那么对于死了的人呢？时间对于他们是否禁止了呢？还是说他们的时间以另一种形式继续了？

周防尊逝去后有半年多的时间，宗像礼司在工作之余思考最多的问题——时间与存在，这接近哲学范畴的问题，在他脑海里慢慢清晰。时间在肉体上留下难以磨灭的痕迹，衰老、病痛甚至死亡。在精神上的变化则是逐渐变浅，淡化、模糊直到忘记。

如果这也属于相对论的一部分，宗像正在平静地等待这部分记忆消亡。可惜的是过于沉重的回忆如果被人刻意忘却，必定会以某种形式喷涌出来，使人产生比当时更加鲜明的印象。

手中的剑刺进了周防的胸膛，他的体温在自己怀中一点点消失。  
有段时间宗像每天醒来都会觉得那是昨天发生过的事，时间似乎停止了。为此，宗像礼司曾悄悄地去做过心理辅导，不过收效甚微。他也曾怀疑是受权外者干扰，经过一番调查后也以无果告终。

也许足够忙碌，也许肉体足够疲劳，就察觉不到时间的快慢。  
然而，正是因为没有感觉到时间的流逝，他的记忆才出现了混乱。

更糟的是，宗像礼司连这一点都没有注意到。 

============================

宗像礼司完成今天的工作，已经是傍晚7点多了。他将大衣穿好，决定出去走一走。

公园里一片灰白肃杀景象，冻僵的树枝在风中摇摆，最后的枯叶也无助地飘落了。宗像深吸了口气，冰凉的空气进入身体后，让人的大脑神经冷静下来。

冷静？宗像浅笑着，嘴里呼出的白色雾气模糊了眼镜。  
他是被德勒斯登石板选中的秩序之王，他是理性的化身，将用毕生之力去守护大義的人。只有他自己知道，所谓的冷静只不过是理智暂时战胜了情绪。而情绪不会无端消亡，它们潜伏在血管里，躲在大脑皮层下，隐藏在每一次呼吸中伺机爆发。

爆发？  
宗像的后背忽然打了冷战，他立刻取下黑色羊皮手套，将右手的掌心试探着贴近自己的脸颊。

温暖的，甜腥的，粘稠的，血的气味。  
明明知道是错觉，却还是忍不住确认，这就是人类最常做的事啊，宗像无奈地叹了口气。

那些血迹早已经被清理干净过了，不可能存在，却又成为无法消除的存在。  
手上满是血，还有身上。  
这是宗像第二次被人血喷溅得满身都是，再没有什么比这形式的存在更加深刻了。 

那是周防尊的血。唯独是他的血，宗像希望能渗入皮肉，融入灵魂，这样以来那个混蛋男人就和他成为物理意义上真正的一体了。 

这样以来，他们就再也不会分开了。这样以来，也不用为那件事再忧心了。  
在噩梦中惊醒时，宗像常有这样的念头。

===================================

宗像沿着公园里曲折小路走到深处，有一对情侣从身边擦肩而过。天色已经黑了，气温也下降了不少，这个时间不会有人在这里散步了。只有云雀、寒鸦这类的鸟不时从树梢掠过，那尖利焦急的鸣叫声像是在召唤伴侣，在宗像听来非常刺耳。树枝被它们扰乱了宁静，发出嘈杂的声响籍此表达怒意。

这个公园，是宗像礼司觉醒成王后和周防尊第一次面谈的地方。鬼使神差地，竟走到这里来了。

他皱着眉加快了步伐，在某处的长椅前停了下来。从口袋里掏出烟点上，看着烟雾袅袅升起。宗像意识到自己的烟瘾加重是最近一个月的事，而让他体会到香烟带来的放松愉悦感的人是周防尊。那个男人总是自说自话地将香烟递到他的唇边，让他接受并习惯这味道。

“这里禁烟哦。”

呵。宗像突然想起几年前曾经说过这句话，不由地失笑出声。谁能想到自己也会在这里抽烟呢？不过，心境与那时不同，那时想以此打开和赤之王周防尊谈话的局面。现在的宗像，单纯想抽烟而已。

此事与规则无关。——男人会有这种时候，无论如何都想抽一支的心情。

薄唇吐出烟圈缓缓上升，宗像又陷入了时间的思考中。  
因为他有些弄不清楚了，时间仿佛在他的记忆中产生了重大扭曲。和周防在公园里见面的事，两人偷偷约会的事，在学园岛密谈的事，还有用剑刺向他胸膛的事，为什么都像是昨天才发生的事。

我，想他。想见他。

有个模糊的声音传来，宗像环视四周并没有看到半个人影。他抬起头望向漆黑的夜空，思绪慢慢地延伸到那片广袤的深渊中。有一种情绪正在宗像的胸口翻滚，就像是暴风雨来临前的低气压，在身体里澎湃着，旋涡状上升、猛烈撞击心脏，就像是海啸试图击碎堤坝。  
这时，由于他的混乱，青之王的力量开始在躁动起来，沿着血管奔向四肢。为了保护主人的意志，宗像被一片青色钻石星尘包围，这股力量开始急速膨胀。

“宗像，你这是要干什么！”

几乎在他的[达摩克利斯之剑]即将在公园上空出现前一秒，宗像仿佛听见周防尊的话语，全身为之一震，从恍惚中回到了现实。

没想到王之力竟会失控至此！独处时不可望向黑暗，将被黑暗吞噬。——哲人的警告太真切了，宗像轻轻地摇了摇头。学园岛一役，青之王的力量开始变得不太稳定。他一直在关注着，想起从前也是如此密切关注着周防的剑，不由感叹命运。

也许，周防从未离去。  
那么，他在哪里呢？

时间之轮无情地将生命带走，再磨碎人的记忆，洒在一道道被撕裂的伤口上。  
那无法愈合的伤痛，化为最深沉的爱，成为活着的人心甘情愿戴上的锁链，并将爱过的痕迹镌刻在他们的心头。

我想他。  
宗像终于听清楚了，声音来自心灵深处。无法宣之于口的情愫，好似低沉浑厚的钟鸣，回响在他的胸腔，他紧闭的双唇颤抖着，仿佛一张嘴就会脱口而出。

其实爱上彼此时就已经罪无可恕了。  
他的时间感停滞紊乱，苦闷的情绪有增无减。所以，这是惩罚吗？  
那就和弑王之重一起来吧！

宗像站了起来，淡然地微笑着，将燃尽的烟蒂装进烟灰盒。


	2. 秘密

十二月的某个早晨，scepter 4笼罩在雾气中，由于天气原因，队员们的训练改成了室内的项目。 

室长办公室里，宗像礼司正在听副长淡岛世理和助手伏见猿比古汇报工作。他十指交叉放在桌上，表情严肃地倾听着。淡岛提到了市政厅的会议安排，宗像瞥了一眼桌上的台历。所有的事务，他都能准确无误地记在脑海里，不需要记事簿。宗像注意到那本干净的台历，不知道什么时候在明天的日期上画了一个圈。

那是他自己画上去的。  
宗像的心猛然一紧，眉心跟着蹙动了一下，脸色也阴沉下来。

“室长？您没事吧？”副长淡岛担忧地看着他，“今天下午3点和警视厅有个交流会，邀请您及下属一人参加，您看带谁去呢？”

“我没事。”宗像望向她微笑着说，接着推了下镜架说道：“伏见君跟我去吧。”  
伏见愣了一下，马上提出抗议：“室长，业务上的交流会应该带副长去吧！再说.......那样的活动真的不适合我！”

“淡岛你把参加交流会的名单给我们发一份。”宗像并没有改变主意，匆匆结束今天的晨会：”没别的事你们就去工作吧！”

“室长，他那样子没问题吗？已经好几天了，青着脸拼命工作的样子可真够恐怖的。” 伏见已经察觉到上司的神色有些不对，想起道明寺和加茂他们的议论，忍不住问道。  
“但愿吧！”淡岛叹了口气，“不过，明天是那样的日子，咱们就体谅一下吧！”

“是啊，一年了啊！”伏见下意识在锁骨的位置抓了两下，那个被毁坏的吠舞罗印记似乎又开始刺痒了。他小声嘀咕着：“周防的忌日到了，室长的心情........啧！这不关我的事！”

“HOMRA的新王，情况怎么样？”淡岛世理问的是吠舞罗里最小的成员栉名安娜，但她现在已经是新任的赤之王了。

伏见淡淡地说：“别看那孩子，可是很坚强的。安娜三天前给我打来电话，问室长的情况怎么样？是不是同时王的她，感觉到了青之王的不安定？话说她为什么要给我打电话！”

“弑王的负担.......吗？”淡岛停下了脚步，将视线投向窗外，那浓雾仿佛她心头的阴云一般散不开。  
“如此说来，从前的赤之王周防尊，在威斯曼偏差值不安定的时候，也会影响室长吧！”

“虽然室长每次提起周防的时候，看不出什么来，但是我还是能感觉到.........”淡岛轻轻地摇了摇头：“有什么改变了，也许是王的气质吧！” 

“可能吧！”伏见循着她的视线看过去，外面的能见度不足五米：“看样子，要下雪了啊！”  
“啊！这样的天气不能掉以轻心，让秋山和弁财增加外勤的人手！”淡岛忽然警觉起来，大步朝大办公室走去。

==================================

宗像礼司在交流会进行到快结束的时候，突然提前离场了。见他神色匆匆，伏见也没有追问。宗像赶着去一个地方，仿佛再不去就会无法挽回的后果。除了beta级的权外者事件，便只有王权者才能让他如此心急地赶往现场。

就像是唯恐迟到的约会。  
就像是性命攸关的召唤。

开会途中被紧急事件叫走的情况常常会有，大多数时候都是因为他——赤之王周防尊。从最初的愤怒到现在的欣然赴约，连宗像也很难解释这心境是什么时候产生的变化。

那个红发男人正站在火焰中央，金色的瞳孔里迸发出仿佛黄金融化般耀眼夺目的光，压缩了的炽热空气变成一股强大的力量冲向四周，赤之王的盟臣们刚刚结束了和对手们的战斗，远远地散去了。只有他，挺直身体威风凛凛地昂着头，静静地等待着前来“赴约”的人。

“阁下真是爱给人添麻烦的人呢！”宗像慢慢地走过去，余光看了看周围被破坏的汽车和灯柱，冷冷地讽刺道：“任性妄为地破坏城市，简直就像是没长大的孩子。

“你还是那么喜欢说教啊，宗像。”  
就像是两个武士要进行决斗，总有一人会喋喋不休地说些大道理。周防尊早已经习惯了，很好奇他接下来还会说些什么。

“如果你的目的是找人陪你打架，那么换个地方怎么样？”宗像背在身后的手紧握着。

“我们要办的事已经结束了。倒是你，急匆匆地赶来截住我是要干什么？”周防脸上露出一个奇怪的笑容，“难道说，你想——”

“周防！”猜到他接下来要说什么，宗像立刻打断了他，右手握住剑柄轻轻地摩裟着：“既然都结束了，你还在这里干什么？”

“当然是等你。”周防微微抬起双臂，火焰地直径也随之扩大，水泥地面发出痛苦的龟裂声。

“收起你的剑！”  
“条件呢？”  
“还真敢提啊！至少，换个地方说话。”滚烫的气流扑面而来，宗像的头发随之翻飞，压低声音狠狠地瞪着周防，像是最后的警告。

周防满意地笑了笑。其实今天的事件并不足以惊动宗像，他们害怕的只是赤之王的暴走而已。既然十束和草薙都不在现场，说明这件事根本不严重。

可宗像还是赶来了。

==================================

“你......你要找我，打电话也可以吧！”  
“吵死了！打电话你会出来吗？”  
“唔.......周防，慢、慢一点！”  
“你还是......闭上嘴，好好享受吧！”

房间里正进行着背德的情事，被汗湿透的肉体交缠在一起，仿佛两头偷欢的野兽。周防尊的性器撬开了青之王的肉体，立刻被他紧紧缠住，不管如何翻搅掠夺，对方都会本能地绞住那肉刃毫不放松。

好舒服……  
周防的腹部肌肉紧绷着，大手揉搓着宗像的臀肉，渐渐加大了抽送的力道。看着那柔韧性感的肉体在自己的怀里扭动，雪白的臀随着他的动作震颤，漾起肉欲的波纹，周防的精神随之亢奋起来，

这种博弈并不亚于战场上的较量，不知道什么时候开始，周防觉得看到他在床上高潮时的表情，比在战场上看他盛怒的表情还让人热血沸腾。  
在这个问题上，周防比宗像更加清醒。  
想要他，而已。

宗像趴在床上，臀部高高拱起，润白的肉体因为周防的爱抚变成了樱花粉。他急促的喘息让喉咙像着了火一样，腰部以下又酸又涨，周防尊掐住他的腰凶猛地撞击着，简直要把他弄坏般的力道占有他的身体。宗像被快感冲击得头脑发晕，极喜的感觉到顶点时，他几乎哽咽出声。

疼痛淹没在快感中，兽性就渐渐浮现。人性中所有的矜持和高傲，都会被肉欲所践踏。  
然后，才将动物一般的真实显露出来。

“干脆，吃了你吧！”  
“唔？你是野兽吗？” 宗像不记得自己高潮了多少次，瘫软在床上轻声说着。  
“你才知道吗？”  
后面还说了些什么，全然不记得了。  
.......... 

“你这家伙……”  
宗像礼司喃喃自语着，想起从前的事还是会脸热，他抚摸着石碑，手指仔细地描绘着“周防尊”的名字，那冰凉坚硬的大理石划过掌心，很疼。

勇敢、凶悍、顽强地战斗。  
纵欲，贪婪，疯狂地做爱。

这两件事看似毫无关系，却有着别人无法理解的关联。战斗大概是他们沟通的方式，做爱是表达他们对彼此爱慕的方式。站在同样的高度看彼此，可以完全剔除能力、身份甚至性别的因素，放松身心去理解对方，去感受对方。这样的对象，可遇而不可求。  
唯一不同的是。  
周防尊是毫无顾忌地拥抱了他，以一个男人的方式去表达自己的想法。宗像礼司却不是一时冲动接受这种关系的。

他在心底默默地关注着，担心着周防尊。  
和那些恋慕的心情一样，成了宗像无法言说的秘密。


	3. 残影

把这烂摊子丢给我，确实很像是周防尊做的事。  
宗像浅笑着，就地坐了下来。

是他亲手结束了周防尊的生命。可以说从觉醒成王开始，宗像礼司就有这样的觉悟。他所做的一切，都是为了大義，为了社会安定和秩序稳定。前青王羽张迅以身殉职也未能阻止迦具都玄示的王权爆发，30万人陪葬的灾难性后果触目惊心。

这样的悲剧，绝不能再次发生在他的身上。  
自那件事过后，宗像礼司就是以这句话鼓舞自身，继续向自己的目标前进，带领着scepter 4的众人担负起青之王的责任。  
只有在面对周防坟墓的时刻，宗像才会再次想起，这原本是来自他的“委托”。

“如果真到了那个时候，那就是你，宗像，必须要完成的事。”  
这残酷的“委托”，是周防对他的信任。因为了解他，就像他了解自己一样。

还真是......任性啊。  
宗像轻轻地靠在墓碑上，有些哀伤地自言自语，仿佛墓穴中的人还在耐心地听他说教一般。今天的天气糟糕透了，浓重的雾气直到傍晚也没有散开，冰冷湿润的空气似乎能渗透外套，让人的体温一点点流逝。周围视线越来越差，他索性取下眼镜。  
有些事他不想看得那么清楚，也没有看清楚的必要。

比如，他为什么会允许另一个男人打开自己的身体。  
比如，他为什么会产生救赎那个男人的念头。  
比如，他为什么坚信自己在最后时刻不会有半分犹豫。

为什么？  
寂静的墓地里，更适合思考深刻的问题。剔除掉不需要思考的部分，剩下的便是答案的精髓。  
因为我爱他。  
那个声音再次在他的胸腔里回荡起来，在胸腹间横冲直撞，最后卡在咽喉处，终于化为一声叹息从宗像的唇间缓缓溢出。 

我是来看你的。为了不弄错日期，我还在日历上做了标记。  
宗像知道自己在欲盖弥彰，于是不再找借口了。不想记得却又无法忘记日期，根本不需要刻意记录。他靠在墓碑上，努力让自己放松一点。  
晶莹细小的雪花从天空中飘落，宗像这才发现天已经黑尽了。忽然，有谁声音若有似无，越过丛林灌木，透过浓雾传过来。空气中任何轻微的震颤都逃不过青之王的感官，于是宗像屏气凝神，倾听着那人的话语。  
.........

“其实你是来看我的，对吧！”那沙哑且温和的嗓音，伏在宗像礼司的耳边轻声说着。  
“才不是！”宗像否认着，周防从身后抱住他，他却不敢贸然移动。两具赤裸滚烫的肉体紧贴在一起，被对方的体温和体液浸淫着，任何摩擦都会再次引燃情欲之火，他只能任由他抱着。

“随便吧！”周防在他纤瘦的肩头上轻轻咬了一口，“今天的你很不一样，射了那么多！你很急吗？”  
“你才是吧！比平时还要缠人。”宗像缩了下肩膀，竟然被周防调侃了，他的脸有些发烧。

周防将他翻过来压在身下，望着宗像那双紫眸，一副傲慢表情说道：“都这个时候了，还学不会坦率吗？”

“阁下的坦率，是建立在自说自话上的吗？”宗像扳过他的下巴，俨然是教育的口吻。  
“想要的时候，老老实实地说出来，不是更好吗？”周防的大腿卡在他双腿间，边说着手掌贴着腰线滑了下去。

“呃！周防——！”那敏感的部分根本经不起撩拨，他难过地皱起了眉，再次沉沦在周防的热情中。  
“想要你，再一次。”  
..........

想说的只有这些吗......  
宗像礼司羞赧地阖上双眼，当他沉浸在虚幻与现实交错的混乱中时，凛冽的北风忽然强劲起来，使他打了个寒噤。清醒过来的宗像，发现自己深陷黑暗之中，四周墓碑林立。不知道坐在那里多久了，手脚竟有些僵硬了。慢慢从口袋里掏出烟来，想陪着他再抽一支。可是打火机却不知道掉在哪里了。

再也不会有人用那种方式帮他点烟了。 

他当然记得，那小小火焰如同精灵一般，跳跃在周防尊的指尖，轻轻舞动着，将宗像唇间的香烟点燃。这是赤之王颇为得意的手法。周防适应了赤之王的力量后，火焰就仿佛成为他身体的一部分，任由他指挥差遣。可现在，周防就在眼前却沉默着。

啪嗒。  
宗像夹在手指间的香烟掉在了地上，他的食指和中指几乎被冻僵了。雪比刚才下得大了些。也许是因为王权者体质非凡，他的身体倒也没觉得冷。宗像将后背紧贴在石碑上，好像还能感受到对方的温暖。他静静地倾听着，知道那人还有话要说，一定还有。

不然，那忽远忽近的低吟声，如同存在于在空间裂缝中的温柔话语，又是什么呢？

“宗像，我爱你。”

就像是第一次听见这爱语，宗像涨红了脸，后背轻颤了一下。而那人鎏金的瞳孔火热的注视着他，眼神温柔且坚定，仿佛很享受他局促害羞的表情，饶有兴趣地等待他的回答。

阁下要是说完了，我这就准备回去了。  
他咬着牙，盯着那块沉默肃穆的石碑，就好像周防尊一直就坐在他身后，在他的耳边低语。那澎湃在他胸腔内的情绪，已经到了势不可挡的程度，仿佛烈火般叫嚣着、怒吼着，烧灼着他的内脏。终于，青之王再也无法阻挡这情绪的蔓延，任由它们化作滚烫的液体，从眼窝边缘溢出濡湿脸庞，瞬间被刺骨的寒风冷却。

周防的声音铺天盖地，像是挽留，又好像是催促他回去。  
宗像的下唇颤抖着，想说再见，可是抽搐的肺部令他言语破碎。黑暗中宗像看不到自己那可怕的表情，他紧握着双拳，在掌心印下一道道血痕。

不是生气，也不是悲伤，只怕来不及。

“周防，我爱你。一直都爱。”  
热烈的心跳引起了耳鸣，如同即将远行轮渡的汽笛声，悠远绵长。  
所以，宗像没有听见自己的哽咽声，只隐约听见了雪花飘落的声音。


	4. 裂纹

周防尊虽然是HOMRA的首领，令对头们闻风丧胆的赤之王，在语言方面却是一个不擅长表达的人。吠舞罗日渐壮大，人员管理、与其他王盟的交涉他亦是能免则免，全权交于草薙出云和十束多多良处理。除非必要，他不会和人多说什么，真正敢惹怒他的人并不多。换句话说，真正能理解他的人也寥寥无几。

十束被害后，周防便不太喜欢晒太阳了。  
太阳似乎能促使他的力量发酵，强烈的光束将他的热血煮沸，使情绪变得狂躁难耐，所以他更喜欢在夜里出来走走。料理完他的后事，周防立刻开始着手寻找凶手，穿行在街道间，不知不觉竟到晚上十一点。

“哦呀，没想到能在这里碰见你。”

一个清朗的声音从身后传来，脚步声渐渐靠近。周防略微转过头，算是对他的回应。从几分钟前开始，他就有所感觉，仿佛有什么熟悉的人在附近，所以他干脆坐在花坛边缘等待。 

“宗像，你怎么在这里？scepter 4离这里很远吧！”周防朝那人看了一眼，好奇地问道。  
“办一点私事。”  
“私事？真是稀罕，你这样的人能有什么私事。”  
“我刚才去了HOMRA酒吧。”宗像礼司微笑着答道，轻轻地推了下镜架。  
“唔？”周防愣了一下，开玩笑般地说：“原来是找我的。说吧！是什么样的‘私事’？”  
“能让我坐下说吗？”  
“请便。”周防朝身边看了一眼。

“周防，你的[达摩克利斯之剑]上的裂纹，又增加了。”宗像礼司的声音很低，仿佛害怕别人听到一般。  
“我知道。”红发男人漫不经心地说。  
“还有别的办法吧！”  
“如果有别的办法，你早就告诉我了吧？”  
“我问的是你！你真打算一意孤行——”

“宗像，别说了。”周防阻止了宗像继续说下去，望着他忧心忡忡的侧脸叹了口气说：“不是一意孤行，这是我的路。这一点上，你心里很清楚吧！”  
“我当然清楚。我只是.......”  
“我知道。”  
“.......”  
两人默默地坐着，难得一见的和平与安详。晴朗的夜空中繁星点点，冬季的晚风干燥且冰冷，每个人都按照自己的步调生活着。不远处有几对情侣相携而过， 昏暗的路灯下，一个老人牵着拉布拉多犬在散步。三个高中模样的男生，一边拉扯着打闹着迅速向远处跑出。还有一个年轻的母亲，抱着一岁左右的孩子正迎面走过来。

“周防，尽你所能，不要让迦具都玄示的悲剧再次发生。可以吗？”

宗像几乎恳求的语气，令周防吃惊。他正望向远处，神态中带着庄严的悲悯，一动不动地侧影仿佛神像般淡然美丽。周防从未见过这样的宗像，而他也立刻心领神会。宗像并不是以青之王的身份，而是以个人的名义说出的这些话。——这就是宗像所说的“私事”。

“尽你所能......呐，那不是你该去考虑的事吗？”周防嘴角扯动了一下，一副轻松的表情看着他。  
“一脸无所谓的表情说出这种话，合适吗？”宗像冷笑着说。

“如果真到了那个时候，那就是你，宗像，必须要完成的事。”  
“真是.......不可理喻！”宗像的胸口随着加重的呼吸起伏着，眼神中透着愠怒，他“腾”地站了起来，准备结束谈话：“当然，如果那是阁下所愿的话。”

“等一下！你找我，还有别的事吧！”  
“没——。”  
宗像的话说了一半停了下来，他的表情慢慢放松下来，仿佛还在犹豫中。周防的视线如藤蔓般沿着衣角爬上肩头，那双眼常常在他不注意的时候，温柔地看着他。正是因为明白这其中的苦涩，才使得他心间泛起的甜蜜涟漪，最后都化为悲伤的光晕散去了。

“宗像！”  
“还有……什么事！”刚向前走了一步，周防叫住了他。  
“你跟我来。”  
周防一把抓住他的手腕，轻轻地握了握。随后，径直朝前走去。他知道宗像会过来，那种气氛微妙的欲言又止，转瞬即逝的暧昧眼神，英俊的脸庞上任何的表情变化他都能准确理解。宗像心里在担忧什么，周防比任何人都清楚。可是，这个问题根本无解。

那个高傲的青之王，今天是专程来找他的。  
周防抬起头，望着半空中的月亮，嘴角扬起了淡淡的微笑。

一早就知道他是这样的男人，所以从一开始就不存在被说服这个选项。  
怎么会不知道？两人的路，向前延伸的未来将是绝路。

但是，我想见他。  
宗像并不想承认这一点，不过这不重要了。他默默地走在周防的身侧，希望这条路尽可能长一点。


	5. 端倪

“周防，你的背……！什么时候开始的？”

当躺在浴缸里的宗像望向周防时，吃了一惊，坐起身时溅出了不少水。赤裸着身子站在洗脸池前的男人，正在擦头发。他的后背及手臂上，布满了忽明忽暗的纹路。它们泛着夺目的红光，如同岩浆在血管里流淌，随着周防的呼吸脉动着，虽然渐渐平复，却依然触目惊心，且正在向下肢延伸。  
宗像立刻明白那是赤之王的力量在活动。

“唔？你看到了。可能两个月，或者更早。”周防淡淡地说，显然早就知道了。  
“是因为剑的原因吗？”宗像从浴缸里站了起来时腰有些发软，随手披上浴衣。  
“可能是。”  
“疼吗？”  
宗像走到他的身后，轻轻抚摸着他健壮的脊背，那些恐怖的印记几乎消失了，但是皮肤上从前留下的伤痕依然存在，深深浅浅的疤印交错着，向看到它的人讲述着可怕的故事，他手臂上嶙峋粗壮的血管是力量的象征，他的大手坚硬粗糙，可想而知周防到底经历过多少残酷的战斗，才走到今天这一步。不过，这就是属于他的路吧！宗像这样想着，慢慢地将自己的脸贴近他。

“你在说什么啊！早就习惯了。”  
周防冷哼了一声，将毛巾丢到收纳筐里，发现头发被自己弄得好像稻草堆一样乱七八糟。刚拿起吹风机，肩背上忽然传来温软的触感还有呼吸拂过毛孔的刺痒。从镜子里看见的是宗像正在亲吻他的后背，周防的手伸向身后，在他的腰上拍了一把，轻声警告道：“喂！宗像，别玩火！”

宗像并没有理会，勾住周防的脖子吻了上去。唇瓣湿黏地交叠在一起，宗像的舌尖轻柔地探入他的口腔内，低垂的长睫毛颤抖着，无声地期盼着对方的回应。周防立刻吸住他的舌根，在温暖的内壁扫荡着，过于热情的回吻，宗像的唇齿缝隙中传来含糊的呻吟声。

“我说你啊.......”  
周防搂过宗像的腰，将他抵在浴室的墙壁上，不解地看着那张绯红的俊脸。刚才激烈的情事结束时，宗像出现了短暂的晕厥。本想让他多休息一会儿，谁知道竟主动吻过来了。

“抱我。”  
他低声说着，轻轻舔舐着周防的喉结，随后一点点沿着胸口向下吻去。

“你不用做这些！呃.......”周防腰上的浴巾被解开了，明白了他的意图，想要制止却已经来不及了。  
宗像将他半勃的性器含在嘴里，温热的口腔裹住茎身吮吸着，舌头在渐渐膨胀起来的肉冠上来回扫动。听见周防低沉的叹息声，他更加热情地在冠状沟处舔弄着。待他完全勃起，宗像吞吐起来就有些吃力了，慢慢地将胀大的玉丸吸进嘴里轻咬。宗像重新将紫红的肉冠吸进嘴里时，他感觉到周防脉搏的强烈鼓动。右手握着性器捋动至根部。男人的麝香气味还有腥涩的体液，把宗像弄得晕头转向，身体也越发滚烫了，喉咙里发出近乎窒息的呜呜声。

这家伙.......可真会逞强！  
被如此细致地口交，周防自然是舒服。宗像根本不擅长做这些事，那笨拙的模样反倒刺激了周防。他抱住宗像的头抚弄着那墨蓝色的柔滑发丝，将他的脸压向自己股间，享受肉茎抵在口腔壁上的快感，  
周防低头看见宗像涨得满脸通红，紧闭着眼睑下方湿漉漉的，正一脸迷醉地吮吸着自己的性器，差点忍不住直接射出来。这男人的媚态比任何刺激都强烈，再这么下去恐怕要.......

“宗像，到这边来！”  
周防皱着眉将宗像拉起来，让他双手撑在洗脸池的边缘。撩起浴衣，便看见下面修长的双腿和雪白的臀肉。他霸道地将双腿大大分开，掐住腿根将股缝露出来。经过刚才一番疼爱，那肉穴变成了艳丽的殷红色，在男人的注视下正怯生生地收缩着。  
“呜！”  
周防将手掌紧贴在会阴处向前握住他的阴茎揉搓着，摩擦过前端时宗像立刻难耐地闷哼了一声。

卫生间里没有润滑剂，只能用润体啫喱代替了。他手指轻轻戳刺着蕾心，那里已然熟透柔软，甚至能感觉到里面正难耐地吮住手指往深处探去。  
“真是好景致......”周防眼里放着光，轻笑着说。这个娇嫩的部位，进入那么多次依然紧致如初，是令人疯狂的所在。

“呀！不行——”  
随着周防手指在他身体里翻搅着，传来黏腻的咕啾声，宗像的脸涨得通红。当男人的手指在那脆弱的腺体上按摩着，他的身体剧烈地颤抖着，几乎要哭出来。  
“但是，很舒服吧！”  
“周防，快......给我！”他焦急地催促着，额头上的汗水不断滴落在洗漱台，腰部有些受不住地轻摆着。  
“开始了哦！”

在他的侧腰舔了一下，周防满意地笑了笑。他将自己粗硬的分身抵在入口，一口气插到最深处。抓住宗像的腰，开始大力地抽动起来。穴口的嫩肉被撑平，每一次进出都能感觉到宗像强有力地绞住肉茎，仿佛在促使他往更深处进攻。周防太阳穴的青筋突突地跳着，他舔着发干的嘴唇，慢慢调整姿势。退出时卡在前端，挺进时又故意重重顶在前列腺上，看着身下的人简直要被逼疯，心中竟很有成就感。

“太、太大力了！周.......”宗像急促地喘息着提出抗议，周防的肉刃在他体内造成的巨大压力，让每次大口呼吸都让肺部疼痛。

然而，抗议无效。  
瓷白的肉体痉挛着，随着快感叠加，樱花粉一层层从内而外渗出来，仿佛在诱惑人将其揉碎。看着眼前淫乱的景象，周防忍不住探到宗像的身前揉弄他的性器，粗鲁地抠弄着前端，加快了抽动的速度，想要将他推向癫狂。

“唔.....！”宗像的大脑一片混乱，情欲的风暴将他抛向半空，又将他摔入地狱。他混沌不清地呜咽着，眼角有悲喜难抑的泪水滑落，失去了肉体的支配权，就只能全幅身心去感受这狂风暴雨般的性爱。下体在那男人的手中涨得生疼，他知道自己高潮将近，十指紧紧抠住洗漱池边，连掌心被弄伤也没感觉。

猛烈的攻势并没有停止，宗像会阴处又麻又痒简直难以忍耐，那湿淋淋的肉穴接连向内收紧，两人终于迎来了连灵魂都在战栗的高潮。

周防在身后搂着宗像，脸紧贴在被汗湿透的蝴蝶骨摩挲，细细地啃咬舔舐着，落下点点红色印记，那样子仿佛真的要将他吃了一般。

而宗像甚至不敢抬头，因为镜中人为情欲疯狂的模样会让他羞愧致死。支撑着自己的双臂不住地打颤，几乎动弹不得。直到周防将他拦腰扛起，他才重新回到床上。

“够了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“舒服了吧？”  
“嗯。”

酣畅的性爱过后，不仅大脑出现了短暂的空白，连对话都如同呓语般摸不着头脑，  
宗像叉开腿坐在周防的大腿上，两人紧紧地抱在一起，急促的心跳和呼吸混在一起，连心绪都乱了节奏。

“你的手流血了。”  
“没事。”  
“下面……疼吗？”   
“还好。”  
宗像的下巴靠在周防的肩头，正闭着眼睛休息。他的腰很酸，暂时不想起身。  
而周防的心如同风暴后的大海般平静，宽广的海面没有一丝波纹，这时的他完全放松下来了。肉体的交缠的确是最好的安慰剂，可是宗像到底是怀着怎样的心情承受这一切的呢？周防知道，这个美丽且强大的男人，正用全部力量阻止事态恶化。  
但是，他已经做出了决定。

“之后的事，拜托你了。”周防轻声说着，将怀里的人又搂紧了几分。  
“.......”宗像没有应声，将自己沉溺在对方温暖的怀抱中。周防的话，让他不知道该回答什么。  
“宗像。”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”

这算什么……  
宗像的肩膀颤抖了一下，气恼、难过和甜蜜的情绪一起涌上心头，错愕得说不出话来。宗像看着他背上那些泛着诡异光芒的纹路又开始活动了，心脏隐隐刺痛。没错，周防就像是一座正在酝酿喷发的火山，他很危险，却也很温暖。是宗像情不自禁地靠了过去，并将自己置身其中。

我也......  
他的情感如泉水般从心底满溢，将那些残酷事实赤裸裸地摆在眼前。想要回应，却发不出声音。根据scepter 4对周防威斯曼偏差值的监测，他的状态很不好。这座火山即将喷发，他必须守护在这里。不让情况变得更糟，这是他的使命，也是他的选择。

整整一夜，周防和宗像都没有再说什么。  
他们想说的话，大概对方早就知道了。


	6. 血石

天已经亮了。  
宗像礼司恍惚中感觉到了明亮的光线，坐起身来时一阵冷风吹来，赤裸的身体打了个寒颤。他这才注意到，窗户被吹开了，窗帘随着微风舞动着。

竟然一觉睡到中午，这是非常罕见的。此刻宗像头疼欲裂且四肢酸疼，看样子一夜寒风使他着凉了。他一边加快速度洗漱，一边努力回忆着昨天的事，记忆有些混乱。除了下午出去了之外，其他的都成了不确定。

明明是幻影，却清晰得如此真实。  
明明是真实，却模糊得如同幻影。  
其实，纠结这个没有意义。幻影本就来源于真实。

无论那是什么，都在于心的感觉。  
宗像似乎已经清醒过来了，他整理好着装，从抽屉里选了一副眼镜戴好，手机铃声忽然响起。原来是副官淡岛世理，他今天没有到办公室去，难怪她会打电话来，他立刻按下了接听键。

“室长吗？吠舞罗的栉名安娜，来拜访您，现在在scepter 4的大门口。”  
“赤之王亲自来访，不能怠慢了她。让她来我的办公室吧！”  
“是。”

栉名安娜觉醒为赤之王之后，这还是第一次来scepter 4。最近处理绿之王盟造成的骚乱时，和吠舞罗的二把手草薙出云倒是有几次接触，宗像礼司绝对没有轻视这个孩子的意思，可是并没有什么事需要她亲自造访吧！说不定有需要scepter 4处理的特殊案件，他不由地加快了脚步。

“让你久等了，不好意思！”宗像礼司走进办公室时，淡岛正在陪安娜。毕竟同为女性，她们似乎挺能聊得来。

“不要紧，我有点事想跟你谈。”安娜站起身来，和宗像打着招呼，她身上披着的红色斗篷在这间素雅的办公室里格外耀眼。  
淡岛听出了她的意思，悄悄地退了出去。

“请问，是什么事呢？”宗像在办公桌前坐好，微笑着问道。他的目光掠过桌上台历的时候，停顿了片刻：今天是12月19日，周防的忌日。为什么这样的日子里栉名安娜会来拜访他呢？  
  
“你还好吗？”安娜关切地看着他，一双玻璃珠般通透的眼睛似乎有将人看透的魔力。

“如你所见，需要做的工作很多。国常路大人不在御柱塔，绿之王盟虽然活动频繁，却依然无法找到比水流的藏身之所，阿道夫.K.威斯曼 也不知人在何处。你来scepter 4的目的，是有什么线索了吗？”宗像问道。

小女孩轻轻地摇了摇头，走到他面前坐下：“礼司，我是问你还好吗？”

“我？”宗像先是愣了一下，接着严肃地说道：“无论我好不好，绿之氏族也不会停止行动。至少在解决完这一切之前，我必须要打起精神来。”

“不光是你，我也要，尽快适应。”

“成王是很辛苦的一件事。你这么小的年纪，真是难为你了。”宗像温和的视线落在安娜身上，“如果有什么需要我做，尽管开口。”

安娜点了点头，脸上流露出感谢的神情。接着，她从口袋里掏出一件用手帕包裹着的物品，小心地放在宗像的办公桌上。  
“礼司，这个是你的吧？”

宗像揭开手帕，看到里面的东西时，嘴角僵硬地扯动了一下：“你是从哪里得到这个的？”

“在尊的身旁。早上，我和出云去看他了。”女孩有些哀伤的语气让人十分心疼。  
“多谢。”  
“礼司，你多保重。那么，我就先走了。”

安娜站起来，没有等宗像安排人送她便径直离去了。这么近的距离，宗像表面上的不动声色根本骗不了敏锐的安娜。青之王那澎湃的感情，如同围困在堤坝里的海啸，虽然看不到巨浪汹涌，却能听见低沉的轰鸣声。安娜心中的难过并不比宗像少，可是他们都清楚不能一直难过下去。

办公室里安静下来。

难怪早上醒来时，床头没有找到眼镜，还以为弄丢了。望着失而复得的眼镜，宗像终于想起了昨天的事。  
原来，那并不是梦境，昨天傍晚时分宗像去了周防的墓前，一直到后半夜才回到屯所。因为想起了太多从前的事，反倒使他对现实的记忆变得很模糊了。

周防的怀抱，周防的爱语，周防的血。  
周防那桀骜不驯的笑容，悲伤寂寥的表情，沙哑低沉的声音。 有关那男人的一切，终究成了一粒无法取出的石子，经过岁月流转，渐渐与宗像的血肉融在一起。

亲手杀了深爱的人。——那种疼痛是日久年深的，细碎的折磨。  
可是，除了咬紧牙关忍耐，别无他法。

王的人生没有时间站在原地只顾抚慰自己的伤，连安娜都知道的道理，宗像礼司怎么可能不知道呢？

我可不能，让那家伙看不起。  
他淡淡地笑了一下，缓缓地将安娜送还的眼镜换上。望向窗外，阳光洒在那一片银装素裹上，树枝上的雪扑簌簌地滑落，鸟儿们欢快地鸣唱着。  
啊，天已经放晴了。


End file.
